truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
Hunter is a fictional character in the world of Celesti. He is the son of Quince and is the main protagonist of The Successor Roleplay. Background Hunter was born to Quince and Merle Emeris in a sleepy village. His father, Quince, was killed by Silveon during the events of Celesti. When the Avarian empire began their seige upon the nations of the world, Maximillian Valure, whilst invading villages, came across the young Hunter and his mother Merle. Fearing for the youngsters health, Maximillian took him from Merle, before allowing the village to be destroyed. His motive for taking the young boy was that Maximillian's wife had been unable to conceive a second child, and Hunter had similar features to her. Upon returning her to the Manor, she was overjoyed and Hunter was raised as Maximillian's son. As a father, Maximillian treated Hunter and his brother, Chase, with the highest respect, and the two brothers were raised in a loving environment. Hunter lived a rather sheltered life, barely leaving the richer estate of the Forena capital city, instead spending much of his time attending social gatherings, sparring with Chase and living the easy life. Role in The Successor Things changed on Hunter's 19th birthday, when he was approached by a hooded woman claiming to be Merle, his real mother. Having been raised with no knowledge of the woman claiming to be his mother, he had Merle thrown from the Manor, during which time she was found and placed in the Yeoman Slave Camp. During his birthday, Hunter's brother Chase was promoted to Lancet over Hunter, an act that angered Hunter as the promotion had been issued on his birthday. In the same evening, a young woman who Hunter had known since childhood called Miranda admitted her feelings for him, but, still confused from the encounter with 'Merle' earlier that day, he rejected her advances. Feeling humiliated, Miranda instead threw herself upon Chase, who proposed to her that very evening. Feeling utterly rejected by his family and friends, Hunter left the Manor to the city for the night to clear his head. During this time he bumped into, quite literally, Julian 'Ashdown', a flamboyent pink-haired 40 year old who Hunter spent the night drinking with. After talking, the two encountered Genji, a man similar in appearance in terms of age to Hunter. Julian and Genji, both wishing to show Hunter the truth about his people, took him to see the Yeoman Slave Camp, and Hunter was horrified to see that the Avarian's, and Maximillian especially, were guilty for imprisoning and enslaving thousands of people. Realising this was wrong, Hunter helped Julian and Genji free the slaves, including Merle, who once more pressured that she was his real mother. Confused and alone, Hunter returned to Maximillian and demanded the truth, which he received from the honest Lancet. Shocked and appalled from this knowledge, Hunter did the only thing left that he could do and found Julian and Genji and Merle once more in the town. After a reluctant talk, he decided to accept Merle as his mother and joined their group as a resistance movement. The first act of business was to find somewhere safe for Merle to be kept, as Maximillian had been informed that Hunter had gone to Merle, and thus Hunter feared for her safety. The only way was to enter Brundt, and to find Arcadia, the secret land of the Dragons. Genji, being of this family and the son of Frost and Ranna, showed them the way to Arcadia. After leaving Merle safely there, Julian, Hunter and Genji travelled to The Dog Lands in order to unite The Ascendancy, The Order and Falchion's Wing in a rebellion against the Avarian's once and for all. Other information *Hunter has the same eye colour and hair colour to his father in the Celesti roleplay. His features are also similar to those of the Griffin Quince in The Scars of Time (Blue hair/feathers and golden eyes). *Hunter is the nickname of Hector Morelos in Celesti, hinting at the name of Quince's son, as Quince and Hector travelled together for a period of time. *Hunter uses a sword unofficially in combat, similar to his father, although he was taught how to use it by Maximillian. *Hunter and the character Rise become romantically linked during the events of The Successor.